100 topic Challenge: The Vampire Diaries
by MygummybearisTeamSalvatore
Summary: These are 100 unrelated (hopefully Delena) one-shots for our favorite show! No not Supernatural, that's our second favorite. I'm talking about TVD! This could be fun.
1. Introduction

This is my attempt at the 100 topic promt and I'm going to commit to this the best I can. I'm super OCD so tell me if there's any fixing to be done on the unrelated one-shots. I'm trying to keep them Delena only but understand that Stefan and Elena were still together at one point. If you're looking for post Elena transition, I can't help you. Althuogh I love where the story went with Elena turning, I don't like fanfictions about seasons 4 and 5. But those are my favorite seasons...

Here are the topics:

THE LIST  
1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Kiss  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

Wish me luck!


	2. Love

I step out of my car, my sneakers hitting the asphalt in front of the Mystic Grill as I glance at Damon's Camaro in the front of the door. Pacing calmly to the door, I go over my speech again and again, hoping he'll listen to everything after "I love you." My hair swooshes behind me as I open the door and step inside the cool restaurant, my gaze automatically shooting to the bar where Damon lounges, drink in his hand, every present smirk on his lips, his raven black hair slightly tousled. I walk as normally as I can to the stool next to him, not pausing to admire his gorgeousness before I jump head on into my lecture.

"Hey Damon." I sit, turning my knees to face him.

"What do you want?" He sighs.

"I want you to listen to me and promise you won't interupt." I nod.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise." I plead.

"Fine, I promise."

"Good. So, as you know, Stefan and I broke up. But I never told you why. He told me he can't love me if I love someone else, but I do. I love _you. _And I didn't even realize it until he suggested it. And that's why whenever I'm around you, my heart beats fast and I feel like something is slowly consuming me. It's you. Or, your love or whatever. And I understand if you need to process this, but I thought you should know. I'm in love with you, Damon." I take a deep breath, trying to decode Damon's surprised and slowly hardening expression.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" He scoffs.

"No. I love you. But you have to promise to never leave me." I smile, looking into his beautiful clear blue eyes, wanting him to just say he loves me too or kiss me already.

"Did you and Stefan come up with this to get back at me? Or maybe Caroline. It sounds like one of her speeches. She would love to make me more miserable." He clenches his jaw, anger and hurt flaring up in his eyes.

"Damn it, Damon." I slam my hand on the counter, "For being so damn egotistical, you'd think you would accept it when someone falls in love with you, but _no, _you have to make everything so much harder. I love you, and I know you love me too! Now just muster up some of that long lost trust and kiss me already." I grab the collar to his black button up shirt and pull his mouth to mine, our lips crashing together, his hands flying to my face, pressing me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as we both stand up, our bodies pushing against eachother in a passionate embrace.

I pull away and open my eyes, grinning brightly at Damon's shocked expression, marveling at his thick dark lashes framing his electric eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed pink, his lips slightly parted from our close incounter of the sexy kind.

"I love you." I repeat, willing him to believe me.

"And I love you. Forever."


End file.
